


Words don't come easy

by tanc-moscato (tanc_moscato)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanc_moscato/pseuds/tanc-moscato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from a schedule usually meant, for Yongsun, crashing into bed.<br/>Or, if she had Jjing Jjing with her, taking the small dog for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words don't come easy

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing to do and I've wanted to write for this fandom and this pairing for a while.  
> I haven't edited this yet and I'm not sure what to think of it yet.  
> It was very much just written without thought, but I hope you'll all enjoy it anyway.

Coming back from a schedule usually meant, for Yongsun, crashing into bed.

Or, if she had Jjing Jjing with her, taking the small dog for a walk.

Tonight on the other hand, despite not having her beloved dog with her, she couldn’t go to bed just yet. Or maybe she could, if she was lucky.

Yongsun giggled a little to herself at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Byulyi asked while closing the door to Yongsun’s apartment behind them.

Ah yes, this is why her usual post work routine was disturbed. Yongsun had asked  her friend and member if she wanted to get take out and eat at her place. As well as having a few drinks, but that was left unsaid.

Given that they had the next day free from any pressing schedule, except maybe for a trip to the company if needed, Byulyi said yes and suggested that they try to do some lyric writing as well.

They don’t live far apart, but it’s still odd not living in the same apartment anymore.

“Oh, nothing..” Moving to the kitchen area, Yongsun put down the bags to set up for dinner. “I guess I’m getting delirious from hunger.”

She could feel the other woman following her, stopping to stand behind her. Yongsun could feel the warmth from her, making her contradictorily shiver.

She felt an arm hinder her own from reaching for plates. “Let me do that.” Byulyi smiled gently. “Really, I insist.” She said when Yongsun started protesting.

Backing away, Yongsun took a seat at the table, watching the other woman, technically her guest, mill around her kitchen.

There was something about Byulyi that made Yongsun’s heart race and her mind blank. That’s why whenever she would be attacked by a grease bomb, all she could seem to do was scream and stutter. It felt like being 16 again with a crush on a classmate that would go away in a few weeks.

Except this one didn’t go away and it developed until she couldn’t imagine life without the other woman. A fact she has yet to share.

The problem, despite what some might think, isn’t that they’re both women. It’s the completely boring, ordinary problem of not knowing if it’s mutual.

Byulyi’s been out and proud, within the company, for years. Despite this, Yongsun would never assume herself a person of interest simply because of her gender.

And this is the real reason why she invited Byulyi over this night. She’s not sure how, or if she will actually express her feelings, but- “What do you wanna drink?” The object of her affection interrupts the thought she’s not sure how she would finish.

“Oh, how about some wine? I have a few bottles in that cabinet over there.” She points behind her.

“Sounds good.” Byulyi grins that slightly crooked smile of hers and turns to get glasses and wine.

They sit down and eat mostly in silence, thankful for some quiet after a hectic day. A hectic week, actually.

Finishing the food and leaving the dishes for later, ‘cause no one’s there to scold them, they move to the living room with their wine and some writing material.

Sitting comfortably on the couch they get talking about a few snippets of text Byulyi has been working on.

“I don’t have to say that I want you for you to know it”

Yongsun looks up sharply, not believing what she just heard. “What?”

Byulyi meet her eyes. “It’s from what I’ve been working on.” She grins, not realizing how much she made the other’s heart race. “Why, did you think I was confessing?” The laugh that follows almost breaks Yongsun. “Did you want me do confess, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous Yongddonie?”

“What if I did?” It comes out before she can stop herself. The long silence between them making her afraid to meet Byulyi’s eyes.

She feels long fingers wrap around her jaw, turning her head towards a pair of watery eyes.

“Don’t you play with me now, Kim Yongsun.” The intensity of her voice takes the brown haired woman back. “Don’t you dare play with me.”

Yongsun stares back, mouth gaping. “I’m not.” She grabs Byulyi’s hand that’s still holding onto her face. “I would nev-“

And as if they were in a drama, lips landed on Yongsun’s own, effectively cutting her off.

Unlike any drama though, this was a real, moving, soft kiss. One that Yongsun had only dreamed about up to now.

Letting go off the hand she was holding to grab each side of Byulyi’s head, pulling her closer, not daring to let go, Yongsun let out a soft moan of approval.

To say she had thought of this moment before would be an understatement, but nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of Byulyi’s arms around her waist while her teeth nipped on the soft flesh of Yongsun’s lips.

Moving her hands to rake through silky blonde-ish hair, earning her a moan to rival her own, she positioned herself to face the younger woman better. If she moved any closer, she would find herself straddling the other’s lap.

Not an unappealing thought at all.

Apparently Byulyi agrees, because next thing she knows, she’s being pulled up by her thighs. “You’re killing me, woman.” She managed to hiss out before her lips were captured yet again.

If she was thinking as Solar, the charismatic leader of Mamamoo, she might insist that this is all moving too fast, but at this moment she’s Yongsun, the frustrated woman that’s been lusting after her member for over a year.

Therefore, she pulls away from Byulyi, but only to stand up and pull her along to a very inviting bed, waiting to be crashed into.


End file.
